detective_comics_multiverse_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
: "That's the gig though, we go in wearing all these bright colors, then we get out and let Batman do all the ass kicking" : ―Jason Todd Jason Peter Todd is the second person to take up the mantle of Robin and was killed by Joker a year before the forming of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Jason Todd is the son of Catherine Elizabeth and Willis Todd, and was conceived unexpectedly in an alleyway. Jason had a troubled childhood due his parents constantly arguing; his mother suffered from depression and drug addiction, and his father had been "showing him the ropes of thievery and conning" at a young age, which led him into trouble. Once when he was a child, Jason's father stole tickets to Haly's Circus from an old couple in a parking lot, and took Jason to see the show. That was the first time Jason ever saw Dick Grayson, and was positively awed by him. This led him to take some gymnastics lessons, but due to his spotty attendance, he was kicked out. Life of Crime : "What do you say we steal some shit?" : ―Jason Todd Unbeknownst to Jason, he earned the attention of the Clown Prince of Gotham, who wanted to create and destroy a Robin to get to Batman. Because of the Joker's actions, Jason's father wound up in prison, where he would soon die. This left Jason to protect his mother for a short time before she succumbed to an apparent drug overdose. In actuality, the Joker poisoned her, making her appear dead. This left Jason an orphan, stealing to survive. Jason grew up in survival mode, he cared for himself and wanted to get through the day, and that was mostly it. He began pick pocketing people and selling anything he could find (including car parts) for money and briefly was under the employment of Black Mask himself, and when he couldn't deliver, he was beaten by one of his thugs. Found by Batman Attempting to get back under Black Mask's employment, he set out to steal something Black Mask couldn't refuse, and during one night he found some extremely valuable tires and such only to findout they we're Batman's property. Batman however let him go in awe of his abilities to dismember his Batmobile which was very well built and later tracked him down helping him out. Batman gave Jason food and attempted to help Jason by getting him settled in Ma Gunn's School for Wayward Boys, not knowing that the establishment was a front for training the children to be criminals. Despite this, Jason did see the place as a home for awhile. Realizing his mistake though, Batman went to rescue him and Jason aided the hero by shoving Ma Gunn out a nearby window. Some time after this, Batman decided to take Jason in personally and train him to be the new Robin, which Jason took to enthusiastically. Becoming Robin Training Jason spent over six months of intensive practicing on Wayne Island / in the Batcave with Bruce and at some points Alfred Pennyworth (Bruce's Butler and Guardian) before going onto the streets of Gotham as the second Boy Wonder. Risk Taker Defeating Black Mask Fighting Riddler Court of Owls Joining the Titans Bane's Destruction Saving Batman Death in the Family After performing risky behavior while fighting Swamp Thing, Jason was put on monitor duty where he discovered evidence that led him to believe his mother was actually alive. He (in secret) tracked down his mother where it soon became apparent that Catherine (his mother) was being blackmailed by the Joker, and had lured her son there for him. Jason learned that most of his major life events were orchestrated by the Joker, who then brutally beat the boy with a crowbar, and left him and Catherine to die at the hands of a time bomb. Batman arrived too late to save them due to Jason's skills in covering his tracks, and was only able to hold Jason's lifeless body in his arms. Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Robins Category:Bat Family Category:Vigilante Category:Detective